Urban Terror 5: Resurgence
What is Urban Terror Resurgence? Resurgence is the new, updated and improved version of Urban Terror, which is currently being developed by FrozenSand on Unreal Engine 4. How will Resurgence be different from Urban Terror 4.3? Our goal is to make the game feel as similar to Urban Terror 4.3 as possible, while updating the graphics and game features to today’s standards. As long time players know, it’s the player movement, which makes this game so unique. We are keeping the movement very close to what you are used to from 4.3, with circle jumping, wall jumping, power sliding, ledge grabbing, curb stomping, etc. In general, if there is a feature you are used to from 4.3, it’s very likely it will also be in Resurgence. We are introducing the occasional new feature where we feel it will provide added value to the game experience. While we haven't finished working on the game, we are confident that you will feel right at home once you get a chance to play! When will Resurgence be released? Since the Project is being developed by a team of volunteers in their free time, it is difficult to predict the release date. It is important for us to deliver a quality product, which will live up to the expectations of the players and communities that have supported Urban Terror over the past two decades. These are the reasons why we usually say the game will be released “when it’s ready”. At the moment there is no fixed release date, however we aim to have an alpha version ready to be tested by selected people from the community sometime this year. Keep an eye on the official website (https://www.urbanterror.info/) as well as the official Discord server (right here!) for future announcements for when the private alpha and the public release are happening, or follow us on social media. How can I become a private alpha tester? We will reach out to trusted and valued members of the community to join the private alpha tests. Among others, we try to include people who have supported the game and its communities for a long time, people who have shown to give constructive feedback, people who are actively developing Urban Terror maps for UE4, long time players, competitive players and jumpers. Please do not ask for an invite. If you want to increase your chances of getting invited, stay active on discord and show interest in the development. Will the game be on steam? Yes, we aim to release Urban Terror Resurgence on Steam and make use of the features provided by valve. This includes easy distribution for multiple platforms, incremental updates, friends list, achievements, steam workshop and VAC (Valve Anti-Cheat). Which maps can we expect to see in the new version? Over time we have shown progress or hinted to several maps being worked on – community favorites, as well as classic maps that Urban Terror simply cannot miss in its new version. At this point we can confirm Turnpike, Tohunga, Mykonos and Algiers to be in the private alpha. Others might be added to that list over time. We have also worked on providing a way for community members to create their own maps for Resurgence. When ready, we will release a UE4 plugin and guide on how to get your own maps into the game. We expect there will be quite a few third party maps ready when the game gets released. What are the system requirements? At this point we cannot provide any final minimum hardware requirements. We are still optimizing the game and will collect valuable information on this topic during our alpha test. If you want to get an idea on how well it might run, try out Unreal Tournament or Fortnite, which are free-to-play games that run on the same engine as Resurgence. What about server hosting? Urban Terror has always relied on community members to host servers for others to play on. We aim to provide the same option for Resurgence, where community members can manage and customize their own server experience. Simultaneously, we are also looking into other options for providing servers than what was possible 20 years ago. Can I help? If you want to help, we would be very grateful for a donation (https://www.urbanterror.info/members/donate/). If you have the skills, motivation and time to help with the development of the game, feel free to send us your application (https://www.urbanterror.info/support/254-recruitment/). We are always looking for new talent! http://www.urbanterror.info/rss/news/urthd/|max=1 Category:Urban Terror HD Category:Weapons